Lucius's change of heart
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Summery: Takes place during the ending of the order of the phoenix, what if Draco had followed Harry and his friends. What if he had been attacked during the big battle, can Lucius Malfoy change?


p class="MsoNormal"Summery: Takes place during the ending of the order of the phoenix, what if Draco had followed Harry and his friends. What if he had been attacked during the big battle, can Lucius Malfoy change?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Did you actually believe, or were you truly naive enough, that children, stood a chance against us. Make this simple of you potter, give me the Prophecy now….or watch your friends…die"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The battle raged on as after Lucius had his friends trapped Harry had no choice but to listen to the older Malfoy, spells were thrown at each other, death eaters and people from the older hexing at each other. Harry refused to leave his Godfather and came to his aid as they both fired at the older Malfoy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The scream of pain sounded failure to Harrys ears Lucius pausing at the sound to, looking past Harry and Sirius Lucius's face drained of all color fear and something else in his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When the Malfoy unexpectedly ran past them his cape blowing behind him Harry noticed Draco on the ground, body still. The Malfoy knelt down next to his son franticly checking him over. It was then Harry realized no matter how much he loathed Lucius and the man was bad, he cared deeply for his family. His son./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Draco". Lucius voice was frantic hands gently touching his still frame. "Son please wake up". Tears filled Lucius's eyes before he could stop them. His still figure making him look almost./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dead./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucius's heart jolted in relief as eyes which minored his own fluttered open./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dad?"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucius took a sharp breath he hadn't been called that in years, the pain and weakness in his son's eyes was unbearable, and the exhaustion was evident. Malfoy's weren't one for emotions, they never showed them in public and barley showed them in private./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pride be damned./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucius ran his fingers through his son's blonde hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Daddy's here". Lucius whispered. The cold voice he had used moments before with Potter gone, replaced with concern and fatherly love. "You're going to be fine". Lucius set his eyes firm. "I will make sure of it"./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Is he ok?" Potters voice drifted next to him, surpisinging him the with concern that came with the boy./p  
p class="MsoNormal""He was hit by a curse". Lucius didn't even have the energy to snap at the boy who lived. "He should be fine"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The should be is what scared Lucius the most./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Get Draco out of here I will cover you"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucius jerked his head up glancing at Harry in shock, he didn't know why Potter would do such a thing for him. After everything he had just done, but the look in the boy's face told Lucius all that he needed to know./p  
p class="MsoNormal"It wasn't for him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Potter cared about his son, he wanted to see Draco ok. Because in the end as much as the two fought there was something there./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucius didn't understand it, couldn't understand it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"But it didn't matter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nodding wordlessly Lucius gently picked up his son, in such a gentle way that Harry couldn't believe this was an Malfoy. Cradling his son close to his chest, making sure Draco was warm. Lucius turned to Harry./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thank you". The voice halted seemingly wanting to say more./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Harry reached out touching the older Malfoy's shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Will be in contact. I know this is not what you really want, you're trying to protect your family. I know you don't trust Dumbledore, but he can help. I can help. I can get you help for you and your family. I know you don't trust us lot. But please". Potters voice pleading. "Think about it"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lucius gazed down at his son who had fallen unconscious, his mask shattered a broken expression on the elder Malfoy's face./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Right now the death eaters didn't matter,/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He who must not be named didn't matter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The fact that his comrades were falling around him didn't matter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"But Draco mattered, he mattered a lot. He knew he wasn't a good father. Was too harsh on his son, never showed him the love and care he needed. And that was no one else's fault but Lucius's./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Potter was offering them a way, a way out of this hell hole. To give him another chance to be a good father, and he would be a fool not to take it./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I…shall…think on it". Lucius stated slowly but by the look in Lucius's eyes both men knew the answer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"With a quick turn Lucius's cape blew behind him walking briskly away from the battle with the wave of his wand him and Draco disappeared./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Leaving Harry in his wake./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Things were going to get interesting./p 


End file.
